Lily Hunt
by A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY
Summary: A story in which Sirius commits a felony, a scavenger hunt takes place, and Lily goes missing.  James, Sirus, Remus, and Peter, along with two of lily's friends, set out to find her.


**Lily Hunt**

**Chapter****One**: Ransom Notes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sirius was bored. "I need a change of scenery!" he exclaimed and with a wave of his wand he made the old dusty dormitory turn into the African Sahara, it was when an elephant came hurtling at him that he decided he did not want to be laying in the African grasslands. He wanted a real adventure.

So he got off of his bed, scrambled to find the oddly out of place door, and hurtled through it, down the steps and right into Peter.

"Oy, Wormtail. I'm bored, let's round up the other oafs and I think we should have an adventure!" He called to Peter who was lying in a very awkward and seemingly uncomfortable position on the floor.

Peter got to his feet beaming happily then went off to find the other half of their group of friends.

Remus was sitting by the fire, reading a very large book entitled "Where's my Mummy: An Ancient Egyptian History."

"Oh Hello, Remus," Called Peter brightly, tripping over the feet of a small first year. The boy stared at Peter with a deep loathing then quickly removed himself from the situation.

"Hey Pete. What are you up to?" Remus replied without looking up from his book.

"Sirius is in a bored mood, he wants some adventure," Peter answered in a muffled tone of voice, for he had still not managed to get up off the floor.

"Oh, well, I'm a bit busy at the moment, working on my History of Magic report, you know? So, uh, I think I'll be staying out of the adventure," Remus lied.

But Peter did not hear any of what Remus had said, partially because one of his ears was listening intently to the carpet, and partially because at that moment James had crawled through the portrait hole, yelping in pain.

"I TOLD YOU JAMES POTTER TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lily Evans roared at the messy haired, bespectacled boy, while dragging him across the common room by his ear.

"I, Lily, I know. I just needed some help –"

"Oh really, some help with WHAT exactly? Some help getting a GIRLFRIEND? Some help getting a DATE? WHAT ON EARTH COULD YOU HAVE NEEDED HELP WITH?" Lily's face had turned purple with rage.

Remus stood up to go and help calm her down, "What happened, Lily?"

"THIS - THIS PERVERT WAS LYING ON HIS BACK IN THE LIBRARY, TRYING TO GET A LOOK UP MY SKIRT!"

"Is this true James?" Remus asked calmly.

James shook his head violently, I" only needed help with this report for muggle studies, I was trying to visualize how that Michaelochelo guy could have painted on his back. Honest," he added hastily upon seeing Lily's face turn a deeper shade.

"It's MICHAELANGELO!" Lily cried, shaking her head in rage, before turning to Remus and saying "See, I TOLD you, your worthless friend, is a lying-"

But before Lily could finish her sentence, Sirius came out of nowhere, clutching a rope to his chest, and swinging from the ceiling. He plucked Lily up and held her close to his chest calling like Tarzan the whole time.

"PUT ME DOWN, SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN!" Lily cried, pounding her fists on Sirius's chest, which added to the Tarzan noise he was making.

"SIRIUS! Bring her BACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FOOL?! Let her go! SIRIUS!" James called while trying to grab at Sirius's ankles.

Then the Portrait hole opened, and Sirius and Lily had disappeared. A piece of paper floated to the ground, and James rushed forward and snatched it up.

In Sirius's handwriting the note said:

As you may have noticed,

I have kidnapped Lily Evans.

To have her returned you

**must pay ****heavily**

Ransom price: ONE KISS

paid to SIRIUS BLACK

Terms and Conditions: must be entirely

by your own doing, No TRICKERY!

Must be paid before I hand over the girl.

Must be soulful. Must be worthy of a kiss.

Must be an attractive girl. Must be--

"He is absolutely ridiculous!" James shouted, not bothering to finish reading the note. "Alright, which girls here are good friends with Lily? Ah, you are!"

James was pointing at a short girl with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes that were twinkling with laughter at the thought of her best friend being kidnapped.

"C'mon, will you please give Sirius a kiss, Kaelyn?" James began to plead with the girl.

"Aye, I would," the girl said in a thick Irish accent, and James sighed with relief, "I will kiss him, once McGonagall kisses him."

The common room laughed as she smirked at James.

"But, he's not that bad, c'mon, just please do it! It's to get Lily back!" James begged Kaelyn.

"No, I will not. Why don't you ask someone else?" Kaelyn suggested.

Almost half the room raised their hands, all telling James that they would love to kiss Sirius, and that Sirius would love to kiss them.

Finally James shouted, "WE WILL HAVE AUDITIONS. PLEASE: LINE UP IN AN ORDERLY FASHION IN FRONT OF REMUS."

The half of the room willing to kiss Sirius lined up in front of Remus, who let them one by one to be evaluated by James.

"No, you're not right, too blonde."

"You have loads of spots."

"May I introduce you to my dear friend, the toothbrush?"

"OYE, PETER! NOT YOU."

It went on like this until there were only a handful of girls going on to "the final round."

Peter played host commentating on what would be happening.

"James has narrowed it down to three girls: Olivia Rutner, Claire Fredicks, and Georgia Louison," Peter explained while pointing out who each girl was. Olivia, a light brown, wavy haired girl, who was a tad bit voluptuous, was beaming happily.

Claire had a large amount of blonde hair that glimmered like her Caribbean blue eyes, and had her hand resting on her hip, while smiling down at the crowd. Georgia had shoulder length black hair and a warm complexion; she had hazel eyes, and was holding her slender figure proudly.

"Let the final round begin," Peter said, then hit a large gong.

James was sitting in a large armchair by the fire. He was holding a stack of multicolored note cards, which seemed to have questions on them for the girls to answer.

"What is Sirius's favorite thing to do, besides Quidditch?" James asked.

"Snog," Olivia answered.

"Me," said Claire.

"Be adventurous," Georgia said confidently.

"Georgia got that one right," James said, "Next question: Who is Sirius's archenemy?"

"Snivellus." Olivia answered.

"James?" Claire said.

"Snape," Georgia answered.

"Olivia and Georgia got that one right, I'm sorry Claire, but you have been eliminated. This brings us to our last question: Why would Sirius be most happy with you?"

"Well, I enjoy watching quidditch games, I like to be adventurous, but I also enjoy just lying by the fire and doing . . . romantic things," Olivia said, winking at the last part.

"Ah yes, It's your turn Georgia," James said, while blushing a little.

"Right, well Sirius would be happy with me because I know him better than this little witch here, she calls herself my best friend, then goes and does something like this behind my back, I cannot believe it! Oh, I am never, ever talking to you again OLIVIA BERNICE RUTNER!"

And before anyone knew what had happened, the girls hurled themselves at each other, scratching and hitting. They look like two tigers, fighting for a mate.

Because of this outrageous behavior James did the only thing he could think of, "Our winner is Kaelyn O'Donnal, an Irish lass, full of fury. She is also a lovely sixth year to whom Sirius will be absolutely smitten."

A random applause broke out; it could hardly be heard over the screams of Georgia and Olivia.

Kaelyn however was not looking remotely happy, "James, I told you I am not kissing Sirius, no matter how much Lily means to me, so please just keep away—AARAGHH!"

Kaelyn had not finished her sentence because James had picked her up and carried her out the portrait hole, "You are helping me get Lily and Sirius back, not matter what, so I suggest just being quiet and following my lead. Unless, of course you would rather Peter carried you?"

The screaming and kicking died out right away.

"Good," Huffed Peter, who had scurried out of the common room with Remus after James had left, "I don't really feel up to carrying the weight of another person right now."

"Hey, James, look at this," Remus said suddenly.

He was carrying Claire Fredicks, who had gone to Remus for some support, gently he placed her on the ground and picked up another piece of paper, "It looks like a clue. Here."

James read it, he then swore loudly. For the piece of paper said:

This hunt is quite fun,

no telling when it'll be done.

You can find us up the stairs,

just follow the little white hairs.

We'll be up four and two right,

we'll soon be in sight.

When I say hairs, I mean the little

pieces of paper, but paper and stairs

don't rhyme. GOOD LUCK.

James handed the little slip of paper to Kaelyn, who snorted, "And you're asking me why I won't kiss him."

Both of the girls were walking, instead of being carried by Remus and James. The groups of vie went up four flights of stairs, and then they went over two corridors.

This time, it was Peter who spotted something on the floor, he rushed over to pick it up, but he soon found it had nothing written on it, but:

LOOK UP.

Sirius was somehow stuck to the ceiling, looking down at them all, and laughing. But Remus noticed that Sirius looked a tiny bit worried. The only thing James noticed was that Lily wasn't with them.

"WAY TO LOSE HER!" He bellowed.

Sirius hopped down off the ceiling and crumpled over himself. He sprang back up again and said to the group, "I, uh, let her go?"

He then sauntered over to Kaelyn, "Hey, that fall must've made an angel fall down from heaven."

She snorted and said, "The only thing that fell down was you. And you're definitely not an angel."

Sirius looked defensive, and almost began to walk away, when he again crumpled facedown onto the floor.

James had a triumphant look about him after kicking Sirius right in the shins. His look quickly turned to concern when he said, "Where is Lily?"

Sirius sighed and tried to sit up, but James pushed him back to the floor by stepping on his back.

"She's in Africa, Mate."

----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ------

A/N: I was bored today, so this is what I did. Please review! More coming soon, I think. **–A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY**


End file.
